Control
by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix holds the control against all others. WARNING: Knife play ensues.


**A/N: Don't own, please don't sue :) **

**Enjoy!**

Bella was very much in control. Narcissa knew that more than anyone else. And with much more vigor.

"Oh Bella." Cissy was moaning and writhing under those powerful fingers. They could make Satan squirm under good circumstances, which was what Narcissa thought before she couldn't exactly comprhend much more.

Bella stopped the ministrations on her sister cunt just as she was about to come. Knowing the older woman, Cissy forced herself not to with such control that it almost hurt. "Oh fuck," she whispered as Bella brought a shiny bladed knife back to the bed.

"That's the idea."Bella murmured.

Sweat was plastering Cissy's blonde hair to her face but Bella didn't look even merely frumpled having just pounded her sister with her entire fist. The moans and screams that the blonde made under her sisters care were so loud they were pressed not to wake up the entire of Malfoy Manor. Bella was a silent comer though and she'd already came twice watching her sister thrash and twitch beneath her.

It was time for the real fun.

Torture and submission had to be the sweetest luxuries of life. Oh, and Narcissa. Without those three things, where would Bellatrix be?

Bella shifted her weight on the bed and layed directly on the other girl. Chest to chest, face to face, cunt to very wet cunt. And though Bella was still fully clothed, her nipples hardened again beneath her corset at the prospect of what she was about to do.

"Don't come." She breathed to her very flustered sister, though there really was no point. Cissy wouldn't until she was told. Then Bella continued to speak. "You've been a very bad girl Cissy." Lust was clear in her hoarse voice. She trailed the tip of the weapon across Cissy's clavicle and her breath hitched. Her sister was beautiful. Especially the way she looked now. Pupils dilated and clearly losing whatever form of control she'd managed to keep so far.

Bella circled a nipple with her tongue, while a knife did the same to its twin. Narcissa cried out in a form of frustration. "Oh Bella Bella Bella..."

"That's right Cissy. You're gonna scream my name. Aren't you? Gonna watch me fuck you with my knife. And your gonna like it." At these words Bella closed her eyes at the ecstasy she'd created. It'd been MUCH too long.

Narcissa whimpered at both the mental and physical suspense she was being held in. She was arching into the heated touch as the blood pounded in her veins so loud that it alone could wake her husband and son. And very possibly, the Dark Lord too?

Cissy gasped. The blade was playing on her nimble stomach. The blonde didn't trust her sister with a knife in bed. So much excitement...she could get carried away and who knows what she'd do... That thought made Narcissa's clit surge. Her pussy was literally dripping wetness onto the silk bed sheets.

"Bella..." She whimpered as the knife met her vagina and stroked it. Cool metal on a hot dripping sex organ left an explosion of the best sensations.

Bella got up and straddled Cissy's knees, looking at the ravishing scene blow herself. And she pressed the knife tip deep into Narcissa's hipbone until blood began to blossom on the surface. She bent down to lick it, holding Cissy still to stop her thrusts. Mmm so sweet.

The blonde was holding her breath at the foreign feelings of sex and pain mixed. She was used to both, but never together. And she liked it.

Bella continued to suck at the gash then moved the knife to her younger sisters thigh. It was sweaty and sticky wet with the natural made lubricant now oozing from Cissy.

"Tell me that you love me Cissy. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you. How your gonna thrash about all over again just for me." Bella looked down at her sisters face and saw her practically gasping for breath at the psychedelic overload, and was pleased. This was her main purpose in life.

"Uhnn I want you...want you to fuck...me. Bells I want you to fuck...me."

"How bad?"

"Bad uggghn."

Yes, now she could have mercy on her poor bent sister.

She smeared the blood from the cut on Cissy's hip onto the knifes handle to lube it up, though of course she didn't need it. Still, it made her hot just thinking about it. Bella shoved the handle in to its base and Narcissa screamed out, arching her back and thrusting onto the knife brutally, probably cutting her pussy lips in the process. Bella gripped the blade so tight it drew blood from her own hand and slid down into the embedded handle in Cissy's cunt.

Without giving her sister time to adjust she began thrusting it in and out until she found her sisters g-spot. It wasn't hard to know she'd found it because as soon as she did her sister cried out, "Bella!" and clenched onto the knife so hard it cut its way right out of Bella's hand and then she thrust and was still, still moaning Bella's name and yelling out.

When she was done she looked up at the dark haired woman and smiled a wicked nasty smile. She had her own plans to make Bellatrix Lestrange lose control.


End file.
